The Group
by Vocaloidlover97
Summary: As Alex begins to tell Nicole, Joan, Sam, and Spencer about creepypasta monsters, the stories start to become true.


Alex, Nicole, Sam, Joan, and Spencer first met each other in the year of 2013. They where all shy at first, but slowly they lightened up and began to talk to each other. Slowly and surly they began to gain each others trust. They began to hang out more and more. They spent most of there time just talking to each other, but today it was a Wednesday in June. The beginning of summer, the warm breeze blowing, and the sun beating down, it had just started feeling like a summer day. They were sitting down outside in a circle talking to each other. Alex began to talk about these creatures she had just learned about. The others sat there in suspense as the images began to piece together in their minds. Alex's stories where occasionally interrupted by questions like, what happens if he gets you, what does he do, and such. She began her stories by saying the name of the creatures and telling there stories. These where gruesome stories of death, murder, disappearances and a lot of gory things. Alex named them… Slenderman… Jeff…Laughing jack… Eyeless Jack… and the last one he said was Ben. Each story growing more scarier and creepier then the last. A few times the girls, Nicole and Joan, had to get up and walk around they were getting scared. They came back and Alex continued.

It was getting close to dark as the teens slowly left one after one. Joan stood there waiting for her ride with Nicole. Joan began to cry, and Nicole came over to comfort her. "Nicole, these stories Alex told us aren't true, right" Joan asked. Nicole replied " I don't really know". Joan began to cry more, and Nicole came over and hugged Joan. They both left thinking about what Alex had said. But before Joan got in the car she turned around and saw a dark figure where they where sitting. She rushed into the car and as the car pulled away, she looked back and the figure wasn't there anymore.

-Alex-

As he got home he sat on his bed and pulled out his phone. He pressed a button and the screen lit up, one new text message….. From a unknown number. She opened it and it said "im here…". she looked up puzzled then back down at it. Who is this she thought to herself, just then his phone vibrated. This caused him to drop it, as he picked it up, he looked at the screen, another unknown text. He opened it, he read aloud "you are going to die soon". He got so freaked out he threw his phone at the wall, and it shattered. He looked down at her phone and the screen was white. "That's weird" he exclaimed. He shut his light off and climbed into his bed laying down, ive had enough for today. He rolled over but his computer was on and it was illuminating his whole room. He sat up and looked at the screen, the webcam had been turned on somehow. He stared at the screen for a while. Why was it facing my bed he wondered. Then the screen went a lime green color. "Damn it, these stupid virus's" he whispered. He got up and went over to the computer and pressed the power button on the monitor, nothing happened. That was weird he thought. Then out of the speakers of his computer something began to laugh. "What the hell" he yelled. He rushed to his closet, opened it and grabbed his baseball bat. He began to smash the screen and the speakers, the haunting laugh mocking him. He ripped the wires out of the computer and the monitor, then one after the other they went out of the window. The laughing now stopped. As it hit the ground, the computer sparked, the screen then turned black.

-Nicole-

She walked into her house and set her stuff down in her room, she shut the door behind her then fell asleep. She woke up around 11 pm and sat up. "that dream was terrible" she said. She opened her curtain. Man its dark she thought. As she studied the woods more closely she noticed a white dot bobbing in the distance. She ran and got her plaid sweatshirt out of her closet, and then started out the door. She shut the door quietly and started into the woods where she saw the white dot. It was weird, earlier that day it was warm but now in the woods, it was cold. She wrapped herself tightly with her jacket. This did not help she thought, but she still went on. The night was silent, the only noise came from the crunching of leaves under her feet, and the occasional branch breaking. She went a mile into the woods, but she felt like she was being watched now. When she first started she felt fine but now she was scared. She turned completely around and stared at her house, her room light was on. She noticed the orange glow. She slowly turned around and there stood, a tall slender man. She looked up that white bobbing dot wasn't a dot, it was a blank face. She slowly backed away, and turned around and started to run. She tripped of branches and roots to trees, every now and then she would see this slender monster in the corner of her eye. She got to her house and opened the door, just then something grabbed her. She looked down at her wrist and there was some sort of black thing pulling. She looked up and this formally dressed monster was inching closer and closer, she struggled to break free. She pulled the black thing inside and shut the door on it, cutting this thing that was still constricted around her arm. She ran in her room, and turned on the light. The black thing on her arm now was quickly shrinking, and before she could take a picture of it, it was gone, but there on her wrist was a purple bruise.

-Sam-

He got home and rushed into his room. As he sat down at his desk in front of his laptop, the images of these creatures Alex had been describing came back into his mind. He laughed "those things aren't true" he said, he opened his laptop and went on face book. After a while he heard a tapping at his window. Its probably just the branch from outside, he thought and went back to talking to his friends. He waited and waited, usually he would talk to Alex before he fell asleep but tonight he wasn't online. Sam took out his phone, "no text message from him either" Sam said. Maybe he just got his phone and computer taken away. Sam closed his laptop and got up, his legs felt numb from sitting on them all day with his friends, but he walked over to his bed, and fell asleep. He woke up to the tapping again. "what was making this tapping" he said as he got up. He slowly walked over to the window and opened the curtains. The window was open. "But….. How" he asked confused and scared. He shut the window and turned around, he looked around his room and the closet that was right next to his bed was open a crack, it usually was shut. He rubbed his eyes "maybe im just seeing things" he whispered. He slowly moved his hands away from his eyes, and studying the crack in the door, something white interrupted the darkness in the crack. He reached over and grabbed his glasses, and put them on. He backed away shocked, the thing he saw lurking in his closet was a face. It was ghostly white, this creature didn't even blink. He opened his mouth to scream, as the creature slowly opened the closet door and walked out. The scream never made a sound, he was so terrified, he couldn't make a noise. The creature ran at him, and Sam dodged it jumping over his bed he ran out of his room, the creature was write behind Sam. Sam ran into the bathroom and locked the door, he threw open the shower curtain and hid in the bathtub. Against Sam's heavy breathing, he could hear a soft whisper, outside the door. "Go….. To….Sleep" it repeated over and over. He started to cry, he layed in the bathtub the door locked and he fell asleep.

-Joan-

Joan got home and ran into her house, terrified that mysterious figure might have been following her. She ran into her room and slammed the door behind her. She ran to her bed and jumped onto it, her face going into her pillow. She started to cry, im so fucking scared of the stuff Alex was talking about. She rolled over revealing her face, her make-up was running. She ran to the bathroom and began to wipe off the running make-up. She looked into the mirror and there in the shower the reflection of this shadowy figure appeared, and the next instant it was gone. She ran out of the bathroom terrified as hell. She ran to her bed and fell asleep. Now she was dreaming, not any normal dream though. She heard this never ending laugh, and the soft music of pop goes the weasel, she was scared cause it was dark. Maybe im blindfolded she thought, trying to move her hands to get the blindfold off, she couldn't. she was sitting in a chair blindfolded with her hands tied. Just then something relieved the blindfold. She looked around, she was in a circus. The red and white tent, the smell of popcorn, and that laughing she looked down, she was on one of the platforms up in the tent. It must've been 100 feet off the ground. No one was in the crowd though. Just then out of the shadows stepped this creature, it had arms below his waist, and worn a clown suit. Joan, that second had a flashback to the conversation with Alex. It was one of those creatures. She looked down again and he wasn't there, she turned her head around and there he was. "Bye bye" he said, and pushed her off. She screamed all the way down, but woke up before she hit the ground.

She looked around and somehow this creature was standing right in her room. She let out a scream, but nothing came out. He grabbed her leg and started to pull her into the closet. She screamed as the bed slowly moved towards the closet. He opened the door and there was her dream. There was the chair, the smell was the same, but the chair was empty. She screamed and kicked ferociously, he let go and the closet door shut behind him. She dropped to the floor to shaky to get up. "My leg feels snapped" she said. She looked down and her ankle was twisted. At least I made it away alive.

-Spencer-

He got home and went straight to his room, thinking about what Alex said to the others, he said "they arnt true". As he slowly drifted into a light sleep he was awaken by a glass shatter in his room. He woke up and turned the direction of the sound, there stood a masked figure. His eyes where black. As the creature slowly crept closer and closer, spencer got up and managed to slide out the opposite side of the bed. They now stand on opposite sides of the bed. As this creature reached into his pocket he pulled out a blood stained knife. Spencer fear stricken, slowly shuffled over to the door, the creature then charged at him. Spencer moved away from the door, and the creature crashed into hit. Spencer now ran to the other side of the room and began to laugh. "Your a stupid creature arnt you?" He asked. The creature swiftly moved into the other side of the room, cornering spencer. Spencer's loud chuckles turned in cries of sorrow. The creature raised his knife in his hands and spencer put his he's down on hi legs so he wouldn't have to witness his death. After a while of waiting spencer looked up, the creature wasn't there anymore. He got up, puzzled, what happened to this creature he thought. He slowly walked to his bed and resumed sleeping.

The next day, they all met up and started talking. "Nicole do anything happen to you last night" asked spencer. She responded "actually yes". She lifted her sweatshirts sleeve to reveal a big bruise on her wrist. " I saw this white dot in the woods so I went to go look for it, and when I went into the wood it disappeared, and then it reappeared right in front if me... It wasn't a white dot though, it wore a suit, like the creature Alex told us about". She looked over at Alex and Alex looked scared. "Um something happened to me" Sam announced. Everyone turned their attention to him as he started to talk. "We'll, last night I was chased by a kid, his skin was pale white, he ... Had no eyelids" all of them gasped in horror. "Alex could these stories be true" asked spencer. " I don't know" said Alex close to too tears. "Um Alex I'm pretty sure all of us had bad experiences last night" exclaimed Joan. As they exchanged their experiences from the night before, the night drew ever closer. As day slowly turned to night, they waited there to get picked up. Time went by, six... Seven... Eight. Now it was eight thirty and still no sign of the parents. They all got up to stretch their tired limbs. The sound of a few twigs on the ground behind them snapped. They all turned around to see all these creatures thy had experiences with the night before, they looked all around them as the creatures now all became visible. There was no where to run, they where encircled by this gruesome bunch. The kids slowly inched towards each other as the circle they were in got smaller and smaller. The girls began to cry as they thought this could be the last time all of us are together. Hugging eachother to try to make eachother feel less terrified. The three boys pushed the girls to the center of the circle, protecting Nicole and Joan. They were ready for whatever happened. As Sam looked into his monsters eyes, he charged at him, the yell of pain pierced the air as a knife penetrated his chest cavity. Blood began pouring out of his chest. As Jeff removed his knife the now badly living corpse slid to the ground. Still crying Joan ran over to Sam. She sit on her knees, looking up at Jeff angered she said " why the fuck would you do that". He just smiled. She then got up and let out a yell as she pushed him away, she grabbed his hand with the knife in it, and moved his hand to above his neck. Jeff struggled to shake her. Just then laughing jack came over and grabbed her hands. She screamed as the sound of a broken bone pierced the silence. She lay on the ground now grabbing her wrist with agony. As Jeff came over and sat on her pelvis, and stabbed the knife right into her upper chest and dragged it down he body. Alex, spencer stood there starring, unable to make any movement, paralyzed with fear. Slenderman grabbed Nicole by the head from behind. She dragged her feet as she got closer and closer to slenderman. She screamed as a tentacle crept around her ankle and swept her off her feet. As she swung back and forth eyeless jack came over and took out his knife. Her shirt was now revealing her bare stomach, as eyeless jack positioned his knife to make deep cuts every time she passed by it. She passed by it once and let out a shriek of pain, she saw all the demonic faces the rest were making as she swung back and forth. Her eyes became heavier and heavier, she blacked out. Blood from several deep cuts poured down her chest to her face and mixed with tears before hitting the ground. When the swaying stopped slenderman dropped Nicole on her head, splitting it open. She lay there dead, along with Sam and Joan. They all looked at spencer and Alex now. Alex cringing still trying to comprehend all that just happened. As spencer and Alex stood back to back. They got closer and closer. Ben stepped up and stabbed his sword through the both of them, the boys making a harmonious scream together. The sword penetrated the front of Alex and through the back of spencer. The whole group had been killed. As they all looked around they started to chuckle. Slendy grabbed Nicole's plad jacket. Jeff licked the blood off the knife from both Joan and Sams blood. Laughing jack came over to Joan and cut her broken wrist off with the help of eyeless jack. Ben went to each of the bodies and raided them for their electronics. Eyeless jack went per to spencer and cut out one Of his eyes. They began to walk away chuckling their evil laughs, as they vanished into the air.


End file.
